


Unintended

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, prince bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Your gift to Bucky has unknown consequences
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912
Kudos: 22





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> My final Bingo square! Fills Y2-Forced Marriage

You were definitely eager to get to the stables today. The king and queen, otherwise known as your parents, had been trying to pressure you into marrying. Apparently, anyone would do at this point. At least, anyone with some royal or noble blue blood- even a “lowly” baronet.

Apparently, marrying for love was only an option if the man you were in love with was a blue blood. Which was rather unfortunate, because the man you were in love with was the stable master, Bucky. He was far more noble than any of the men in your parents’ court. Bucky treated the horses, and all other animals, with kindness and respect. He also gave people equal amounts of respect, whether they be a scullery maid or the king. It made Bucky well loved amongst the people that worked and lived at the palace.

And it was what helped you fall in love with him. Bucky had treated you just like anyone else, and not like you were just a princess who had respect because of a simple title. It made you feel normal, not like a girl who was supposed to lead a kingdom one day. Plus, when you were with Bucky, you were with the horses, which made you feel like you were free of your responsibilities and title. Even if Bucky didn’t return your romantic feelings, your time at the stables was far too important to your well being.

Today, that feeling of freedom was even more important. The pressure from your parents to marry just felt like too much. Plus, today was your birthday, and despite usually receiving gifts, you had a gift for Bucky. You hoped he would like your gift.

Bucky was already just outside the stables with your saddled gelding, waiting. You couldn’t help but smile, the weight of the last few hours already leaving your shoulders. The mirroring grin on Bucky’s face helped you feel even better.

“Are you ready for your ride, Princess?”

“Always, Bucky,” you nodded. 

Bucky helped you onto your horse, waiting until you were settled before he jumped on his own horse. You couldn’t help but enjoy seeing the muscles hidden under Bucky’s clothes ripple as he got on his horse.

Once he was on, both you and Bucky urged your horses forward. While riding, you and Bucky converse about anything and nothing. It helped you feel so relaxed, and you could see Bucky felt relaxed as well.

Eventually, the two of you stopped in a clearing, and got off and tied your horses on a branch. Bucky took food out of his saddle bags, along with a blanket, and put them neatly on the ground. He’d planned a picnic lunch for the two of you for your birthday. You and Bucky sat on the blanket before starting to eat.

It was rather nice, really. Other than the bad start of your parents telling you to get married now that you were another year older without a husband, the whole day had been nice. You were rather grateful for any time you got to spend with Bucky, and today seemed more special than usual- probably because it was your birthday.

When the meal was over, you went and grabbed your gift to Bucky. Bringing it over to him, you started to explain.

“I know that today’s my birthday, but I wanted to give you something for being my friend as well as the kindest and best stable master we’ve ever had,” You told Bucky, handing him the box. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he opened the box, Bucky’s jaw almost dropped. A knife was placed inside. A beautiful knife, yet still practical. Bucky looked up at you, seeing a hopeful expression on your face. He could tell that you didn’t know what gifting a knife truly meant to him, to his culture. But still… 

“I… I can’t accept this…” Bucky whispered. To accept the knife would be to accept a marriage proposal, and since he knew you didn’t know that and hadn’t meant this gift to be such, it felt wrong to him to keep the knife. Especially with the way he felt about you, wanting more than just friendship.

“Please, Bucky,” you pleaded. “I want you to have this. Not as a princess and her subject. But as a man and woman who have been friends for a long time.”

Bucky’s heart ached, both for the fact that he was possibly your only true friend and that he would have to do something that you might not like. Nodding, he accepted the knife. He knew he would have to talk to your parents about your unknown proposal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, after breakfast, you were called to your parents’ throne room. Oh, dear. That only meant something important was going on. You just hoped it wasn’t a suitor that your parents would try and push on you. 

When you entered the throne room, your parents, of course, were sitting on their thrones. And then you saw Bucky standing near them. What was he doing here? And why were your parents talking to him like he was part of their court rather than one of their servants? This was not normal for either Bucky or her parents.

When they noticed you, your parents beckoned you over. With trepidation, you walked to your parents’ thrones.

“Bucky has been telling us something interesting,” your father said. You looked over at Bucky, still confused on what was going on. He just shrugged, looking apologetic.

Your father continued. “He told us about the gift you gave him yesterday and what it means in his culture. Did you know that giving a knife to another person means a marriage proposal?”

A ball of lead filled your stomach. As much as you liked the idea of being married to Bucky, you didn’t think your parents would approve. Nor was this a way you’d have wanted Bucky to know how you felt about him. “No, I did not. I’m sorry to have put you in that position, Bucky. Especially since it’s something neither you nor my parents would have expected.”

“Actually, it’s better than we could have expected,” your mother smiled. “Bucky, would you like to explain?”

Bucky stood up straighter, if that was possible. “I am Prince James Buchanan Barnes, of the Capall kingdom. I came to work for your parents as part of a tradition amongst the rulers of my people. Your parents knew who I am, but decided not to tell you.”

You bit your lip. Ironically, you’d fallen in love with a prince! But would he feel the same as you did? Would he be willing to marry you? You didn’t want to force Bucky like your parents had been trying to do to you. 

“I’m glad to know this now, Bucky,” you said. “Because I have fallen in love with you, and I’d worried that if you happened to feel the same, my parents wouldn’t accept you as a suitable husband. As much of a shock it is to know that you’re a prince, I’m also relieved. But I don’t want to force you to marry me if you don’t want to, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled at you then, a brilliant smile that could light up the room. “I love you too, Princess, and if you were to propose to me again, I would definitely say yes!”

Happiness spread through you, and tears sprang to your eyes. Barely remembering that your parents were in the room, you rushed over to Bucky, threw your arms around him, and kissed him. When you pulled back, you could see the happy smile on Bucky’s face, along with your parents’. 

“Prince James Buchanan Barnes of Capall, will you marry me?”

Bucky kissed you again. “Yes, I will, my love.”


End file.
